


Dress Code

by bela013



Series: Fantine x Javert [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more to the connection of Javert and Fantine than either of them is able to name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> Another different take on the events that lead to Javert preventing Fantine from committing a crime and forcing him to arrest her, which lead to a much different (but not so much in the long run) outcome.

His knuckles barely touched the door, but Fantine was already there, making way for him and tugging at his sleeve.

Javert could only imagine why such haste in letting him in. She probably didn't want him looming on her doorstep. He did not know the men who paid for her services, but he was sure that his presence would only drive them away.

Such ideas shouldn't bring him relieve, he knew how much she needed the money, for her daughter and herself, and it wasn't his place to judge or expect things from her.

When he first met her, he knew what she was, it was all very clear from her clothes and presence on the streets at that time of night. And he still took her side when that dandy wanted her arrested for covering him with with snow.

As an inspector, he had no time or patience for dandies, for they were nothing but idlers in finer clothes, and the place for idlers was in jail.

As he saw that man shove a handful of snow down her dress, Javert could not find it in himself to pity him when Fantine showed her displeasure, if not rage, by pushing him down on a snow bank.

All he had to do was prevent her from committing a real crime in assaulting the dandy, and take them both to the station him. The dandy to be jailed and Fantine for her report.

His attention is brought to the present as Fantine, tired of asking for his hat and coat and being ignored, simply reaches out and snatches the hat straight out of his head.

Berating himself from lowering his guard when around Fantine, as she may look small, with the lack of hair and teeth only aiding on her frail look, but he knew that the truth couldn't be more different.

He had seen her push a bulky man to the floor when being taunt, and he was also quite sure that she would have beaten that dandy black and blue hadn't he intervened. Not to mention the look of pure disgust she sent to the mayor when he had went to her air, or so the mayor believed. And of course, he could not forget the way she just spat on the mayor's face, claiming that the fault of her dismissal on her last job was solely on the mayors shoulders.

Fantine could be dangerous when she wanted. So now, with both eyes on her, he gingerly handed over his other coat to her, who just placed it on the back of the same chair that his hat already sat.

"I think I've told you last time, Inspector. I am no charity case" her rented room was small, but she still manged to disappear behind the curtain she had separating her bed from the rest of the room. And judging by the clothes she was still wearing, she had just arrived from the streets.

"And since I don't work a charity house, I don't see how this should be relevant to me" resisting his urge to roll his eyes at her antics, Javert places the small cloth bag he was caring, at the table. He also tried to ignore the notion that she was outside not too long ago, as he worked his rounds, she worked for men that were willing to pay for her time and body.

"If not for charity, why bring me food?" from inside the bag, he took bread, cheese and apple, all in double, save for the apple that they would share, as usual.

"You can watch me eat by myself if that's what you want" the sound of water from behind the curtain almost muffed her huffing of indignation.

Javert himself wasn't sure why he would come to her house after a long work shift, and not to his own house so he could rest. But he was sure that charity wasn't the reason.

Throwing the curtain aside, Fantine marched to him, offering her back and silently ordering him to button up her dress for her.

With her back turned to him, and the top buttons, the ones that were placed at the middle of her back, it was possible to see the freckled skin that covered her shoulders and back.

Later on, Javert would tell himself that such sight was too much for any man, and no one would ever question him for not looking, besides himself that is. And it truly was.

A second was all it took for him to stand there, much like a fool, counting her freckles, trying to memorize their pattern. When she turned her head to him, eyes partially closed, most probably in shame than in modesty, for Fantine had a fondness for self depreciation.

Silently, she asked his help once more, and this time, instead of just staring at her, he steps closer, hands reaching for the small buttons of her dress. Javert willed his mind to focus on the task, to look only at the buttons and the blue fabric of the dress.

The task proved itself harder than he first imagined. His finger tips would brush on her soft skin, and the tiny bumps of the freckles, inviting him to look down. Holding his breath, Javert tried to keep away from her smell too, away from the fact that her perfume was mostly male, away from the burning feeling at the pit of his stomach.

He knew of her profession. He knew of it since he first met her. And as he had to remind himself almost everyday now, she was nothing to him, for him. And the burning was probably nothing. This wasn't jealousy. Javert had no time to feel jealous of a woman such as Fantine. He had his responsibly with the police, he had no time for family. Not that he wanted Fantine as his family, that is.

“You didn’t have to come, Inspector Javert” was she dismissing him? Telling him that he was not needed? Was she sending him away so she could get the clients that his presence obviously drove away? No. Her life of prostitution was not of his concern. And as the burning grew stronger, he had to keep repeating to himself that he wanted nothing to do with her.

“I will try to keep my distance if you want” with her buttons already in place, his hand rested on the nape of her neck, where her hair was starting to grow back in curls.

Javert knew he had to let her go, to step back, and out of her life. But before he could make any decision, Fantine spun around, capturing his hands on her much smaller ones, and stepping as close as she could.

“What am I to do with you, Monsieur Inspector?” he had to pay attention to her, to her movements. He knew of the things she was capable off, but as it seamed, he tended to get too comfortable and careless when with her. And when her nails drew circles on the palm of his hand, climbing their way to his wrist, the effect was almost hypnotic.

He made the mistake of looking down, for he was taller than her, which allowed him to have a clear view of her cleavage. Quick to avert his eyes, Javert gets distracted enough to have Fantine step closer still, and wrap her arms around his torso, under his inner coat, where his waistcoat and shirt proved little protection from the warmth that seamed to radiated from her.

“Fantine! This is no-” with the feeling of her teeth sinking at the base of his neck, his sentence is cut short and there is only the sound of his surprised gasp on the room she called home.

It did not hurt, it her sudden boldness that made all line of thought stop, only to be replaced seconds later by embarrassment. If her embrace was improper, this might as well be a crime against morality.

Fumbling with his own hands, Javert manages to grab on to her shoulders and push her away. He wasn't too forceful with her, always careful not to hurt her, so the strength he employed was only enough to make her take a step back. It was as if Fantine was waiting for this, her hands moved just enough to guide his own hands down, right over her breast.

It made him think of when he met her, and she tried to thank him by offering herself. This would be exactly the same if it wasn’t for the look on her face. At their first encounter, her eyes dulled with pained resignation, as of now, they shone with mischief and something he could only label as lust.

Tensing up, Javert allows himself to feel her. The warm hands on his wrists, holding him in place, and the small breasts under his palms. Javert was sure that he could feel her nipples through the fabric of her dress, and the mere thought of it made the burning on his chest climb its way up, up his throat and settling down all over his face.

There was the soft sound of laughter coming from her, and even when looking up and seeing how her smile was directed at him and his embarrassment, Javert couldn't be mad, he could only focus on her eyes, not knowing how to end his shame.

“I’m so sorry, Inspector” it wasn’t really shame that kept him from snapping at her, it was the way she behaved around him. She would’ve never laughed a few months back, out of fear that he would stuck her or punish her in some way. “It’s almost as if you’ve never done this before”

Not bothering to correct her, Javert just keep on staring at her eyes and face. And it amazed him how much younger she could look when smiling.

“Will you let me guide you, Javert?” it was the first time Fantine has ever said his name, and it fitted so well to her voice that he got the final confirmation that he was able to do almost anything to please her.

Javert nodded dumbly before her small hands tugged at his collar, bringing his face down, and lips to the lever of hers. There was no rush in the way that their lips brushed, but it felt like there was something something akin to fire burning him up when Fantine sucked on his lower lip.

She sucked and nibbled at him. And he felt lucky to have one of the table chairs by his side, his knees were going weak due to bending them for Fantine, lowering himself to her height, and having her kiss the air out of him.

As he sat collapsed onto the chair, Fantine was fast to force him to lean back on the recliner, allowing her space to hop on his lap. It was a close fit. Her head was buried on the crock of his neck, and her lips trailed kissed along his neck and jaw.

With a little caution, Javert places his hands on her waist, wanting to pull her closer, but also fearing that by being too forward she might reject him. But as if sensing his insecurities, her hands rested over his for a brief second before reaching for the buttons of his waistcoat.

There was a rushed air about her as her fingers worked, and a mischief glint in her hair as his waistcoat laid open and the top buttons of his shirt became undone, reveling his chest hair and a faint scar by the collarbone.

Javert was sure that there was a hidden irony in her actions. What prompted their current closeness was be the action of helping her into a modest dress. And now, she sat on him, making his clothes open at her will, undressing him for her amusement only.

"Help me with my skirt, Inspector" he missed the way she said his name, and the intimacy it implied. "But only the skirt, mind you"

Fantine hiked the material of her dress near her waist, making him hold it for her before taking her place on his lap again. He though knew what she was doing. She wouldn't remove her dress today, she wouldn't allow it. But as what made contact with his hard member was her ass, and not her hand, he might have also realized that she wouldn't allow him to remove his pants either.

His chest hair was used as leverage, she pulled and tugged on it, bulking her hips above his, making the soft sound of moans and he tried hard not to groan, either from the pain of having his chest pulled or for the feel of her warm body rubbing on his.

"Who would have though that you could be so useful?" her voice was begging to get breathless and her movements faster. And he gathered enough confidence of pull her closer without too much shame.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he dipped his head, kissing her as she used his body to please herself. Her mouth was not was sure in it's movements as her whole body was, but she seamed eager to let him kiss her as he saw fit.

Fantine moaned loudly in his mouth now, sinking her nails on his exposed skin, making lines from his shoulder to chest as she arched her back, and tipped her head forwards, seeking for support from him.

Javert allowed her to lean on his shoulder, hugging her to himself and letting her catch up her breath before anything else. And as she buried her face in his neck and placed a tender kiss on the junction of his neck and shoulders, he became satisfied in having her like that in his arms.

"Will you spend the night, Javert?" had her asked this while still calling him as Inspector only, he might have considered it as a bad thing, and how it was not proper. But the intimacy she proposed was something that he did not exactly want, but would not mind having.

With a quick move, Javert pushed himself of the chair, towing Fantine with him, collapsing on the bed once past the curtain that divided it for the rest of the room. Not bothering with the sheets as Fantine laid on top of him, providing him with all the warmth he needed.


End file.
